dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Forester/Midnight Banshee
Personality Due to her NYC origin and her general appearance, people are quick to assume Misty is a popular girl, thus wrongfully assuming she's mean. However, that isn't the case. She is a very nice person, greets you with a smile, and would much rather get along with someone rather than be their enemy. The New Yorker inside her still lives strong, as it lives within her sass, quick wit, and sarcasm. With a venom tongue, she can easily lay a verbal smackdown. Good Traits Sweet, mild tempered. Loyal. She’d never give up at the sign of a challenge. Will never be the one to throw out a punch first. Very athletic. Keeps her temper in check to prevent emotional snaps. Loves to sing and dance. Loves playing basketball. She knows she’s pretty but doesn’t try to flaunt it. Can be friends with anyone if they were willing to give her a chance. Bad Traits Sass and sarcasm are her tools of attack and defense. If she’s angry enough, sometimes she doesn’t care if she accidentally hurts someone else’s feelings. Has a habit of disobeying authority and backsasses her teachers, which gets her in detention. Tends to be obsessive compulsive. Everything MUST be clean and in order for her. Has terrible stage fright. Will faint or vomit (or both) if she sings in front of an audience. Asthmatic. Powers *Flight *Invisibility *Intangibility *Duplication *Overshadowing *Blood red ectoplasm *Dark fire powers *Telekinesis *To transform, her body becomes engulfed in dark red flame for a few seconds and then fades away. Fighting Style: Because Misty loves to dance, she often incorporates the moves she learned into fighting ghosts. Before Danny got his powers, Misty did not know how to fight; at all. She always took the more verbal approach. Danny taught her basic fighting, and she realized that some of the hip-hop moves she learned could be used to kick butt. Since then she was fighting ghosts as if she were in a music video. Because of this, she prefers close combat than fighting from a distance. She hardly uses her powers other than flight, invisibility, and intangibility. If there are fights where she has to use her other powers, she prefers using her ectoplasm and telekinesis. She hates her dark fire powers as they're tied to her emotions and using an attack with them will sometimes end up with bad results. Birth Misty was born in Flushing, Queens, New York on April 10th, 1990. She was the second of a set of twins, both Misty and her sister, Mannie coming out with cords wrapped around their necks. They were immediately rushed to the NICU, the pediatricians and nurses trying their best to keep them alive. Overnight, the NICU was visited by a ghost who'd lost her life whilst giving birth. She frequented maternity wards, watching over newborns and new mothers, as well as provide help to those struggling. She came across the NICU and upon seeing the twins, whose lives were clinging by threads, she transferred some energy into their tiny bodies. By then, Mannie was already crossing over and was too late to save. Misty however, began to immediately strengthen with a whole new life source. Early Life Misty's home was the Upper West Side, Manhattan. Being an "only" child, her mother always kept her within site. However, Misty always had a knack of exploring on her own, always wanting to figure out things through her own senses. Arella eventually learned to loosen the reins on her daughter. Her powers slowly began to develop once she was old enough to walk. They were very weak and limited; appearing only at random times. Her fingers would disappear for a brief second, or the curtains would billow without a sign of a draft. She loved to explore the city, often finding herself in Central Park and other green areas, gaining an appreciation for nature despite being in a huge metropolis. She also frequently visited Times Square, completely awed by the performances. She often go home, singing and dancing on her way back, so much that her mother signed her up for singing lessons. She also grew a fondness for basketball, yet it was also how she discovered she had asthma. Living in such a cultural area, Misty hung around with many Hispanics and learned quite a bit of Spanish from them. Around the age of 9, Misty began to grow more curious about her powers. Arella had never done anything to exhibit they were inherited. Misty constantly weighed the option of asking her mom directly or keeping it hidden. She finally came to the conclusion to find out herself. She ended up in an old, fancy library containing much information on the supernatural. She found multiple books on the subject of ghosts, tales of a different dimension. The more she discovered, the more she realized that she must've had ghost powers. She never did figure out how she got them; although she briefly assumed her absent father might have been responsible. She once asked Arella if her dad had superpowers, and that theory was dismissed. Instead, she learned they were tied to her emotions, and worked hard to suppress them by learning how to meditate. Middle School Shortly before 6th grade started, Arella dropped news: The company she was working for was transferring her, which meant they had to move-almost halfway across the country. Misty was naturally upset, screaming and crying and throwing a typical tantrum. Of course, this didn't stop anything. She said a tearful goodbye to her friends and the city she loved so much, reluctantly getting in her mother's SUV and driving off to Amity Park, Indiana. While Amity Park was a city, it was nothing like Manhattan. Misty walked into her new middle school with her head down and lips pursed. The first few weeks, she went largely unnoticed, for the most part. She heard whispers of her fellow classmates speaking about her every once in a while, yet mostly ignored it out of her own shyness and self-pity. She then noticed a flyer for cheerleading tryouts. While cheerleading wasn't specifically her thing, it meant she could dance and was the closest she could get to being close to back home. She talked to her mother and got approval, so she immediately signed up the next day. Her attitude turned a 180 and she gained the confidence to try and befriend the cheerleaders. While the squad seemingly accepted her with open arms, they found her annoying and talked about her behind her back. On the day of the tryouts, Misty showed up bright eyed and excited. She stepped up before Paulina and the others, beginning the routine. She only got a few steps in when a torrent of sauce covered her from head to toe, the source being a bucket from one of the overhead beams. The cheerleaders pulled a prank on her, hoping that it would get her off their tails. As they laughed and ridiculed her, Misty promptly ran out and headed to the girls' bathroom, locking herself in a stall. Another girl wandered in following the sauce, thinking it was blood, and found her way to Misty's stall. She introduced herself as Sam Manson and coaxed Misty out, helping her clean up while Misty tearfully explained what happened. Together, they went straight to the principal's office and recounted the tale. The cheerleaders were suspended, which made Misty and Paulina from then on, mutual enemies. Pushing this aside, Misty tried to find another outlet. She instead signed up for choir and had a blast, until the first concert. She discovered her stage fright after vomiting on the person in front of her and promptly passing out thereafter. She quit choir immediately after. Meanwhile, Misty and Sam slowly warmed up to one another. It was little things at first; greeting each other in the halls and briefly speaking after school, until Sam invited her to sit with her and her friends, Danny and Tucker, at lunch. Upon learning Danny's parents were ghost hunters, Misty was distant with him yet tried to be as friendly as possible. At this point, her powers had been fully developed and rarely used them. High School By the time they entered 9th grade, Misty was 100% comfortable around her three friends. Although, she never let her secret on. It wasn't until Danny's accident did she reconsider, almost. She kept her mouth shut for a week or two, until ghosts became a recurrent problem. Danny's attitude towards them set a little fear inside her, wondering if he'd attack her if he found out by accident. She invited them all over to her house one day and admitted it. Of course they were shocked, and a little pissed that she kept that from them. And then Danny suggested she fight alongside them. Misty immediately turned this down as physical altercations were not her thing. She sat on the sidelines for a few more weeks, watching Danny from afar as he learned to use his powers at a much faster rate than she ever did. At some point, Sam had convinced her to start fighting. When Misty reluctantly agreed, Sam was more than ecstatic and showed her a few designs for a ghost outfit, as well as jokingly suggesting she go with the name "Misty Phantom". Misty's first fight was with the Lunch Lady, and it didn't go too well. She was frightful most of the time, tending to back away rather than standing up. Over time, Misty became braver which each villain defeated. She learned to fight properly and gained even more control over her powers, learning to use them effectively and not having to suppress them all the time. She also changed her name to "Midnight Banshee" after she heard talk of some citizens comparing her likeness to a banshee, since her overall appearance is dark. Being Danny's ghost fighting partner strengthened her friendship with him, and a crush began to bloom. She wasn't sure at first, until watching Danny fawn over Paulina sent her stomach in an uncomfortable tizzy. She debated on whether she should tell him or not, although she was unsure if he felt the same way. And with luck, Sam began to exhibit a developing crush on him as well. This set Misty in an even worse position, knowing that it could create a huge mess for all three of them. When Valerie began to show interest, Sam had picked up on Misty's crush as well, and just like any teen drama, caused a little bit of tension between the two girls. With Danny and Tucker clueless to it and assuming it was "girl problems", Misty and Sam agreed to push their differences aside and let Danny choose. And of course he chose Valerie first. While Sam was incredibly unhappy about this, Misty could see Danny's happiness and felt happy for him, regardless of the potential danger and her own feelings crushed. She felt relief when Danny and Valerie broke up, even though she saw how bad it hurt him. Danny began to hang out with both her and Sam more often, although it was unclear on whether or not he liked one or both girls. When Danny gave up his powers, Misty was disappointed although supported his decision regardless. She'd caught Sam's later rant about Danny's powers. She hated the way Sam yelled at Danny, yet didn't want to further cause more tension and left it alone. In Antarctica, Misty longed to reveal her feelings. She found Danny and Sam away from everyone, although it was too late. She watched them kiss and her heart shattered. Sophomore year started off with Danny and Sam as the new couple, and Misty hiding her disappointment behind a smile. She'd moped around for a bit before deciding to take a different action, and started to hang out with Tucker a lot more. Tucker understood her disappointment and helped her cheer up. Misty spent some time with Valerie too, taking on ghost patrols with the Red Huntress when Danny was too busy. She eventually opened herself up to a junior named Joshua, and a new romance bloomed for her for the majority of the year. As 10th grade began to draw to a close, things became a little rocky between her and Josh. With the stress of final exams and ghost fighting, she had little to no time for spending time with him. Josh was good about it, although she could tell it was hurting him on the inside. She broke up with him just before vacation started, and faced another summer alone. Surprisingly, Danny was available a lot more often around this time as well. He'd admitted to her that he and Sam have been growing apart for a while now, for a few different reasons. They'd come to an agreement about a mutual break up, although Danny was hurtin' a bit. They were nearly inseparable that summer, the ache of lost romance soon replaced with happiness as the two caught up after being distant for the past year. Misty's crush on Danny began to rekindle, although she was once again unsure whether or not to make it known. One late afternoon in August, Danny and Misty went on a hiking trail just outside of Amity Park. They made it to a nice clearing where they sat side by side and watched the sunset. When Misty mentioned how beautiful it was, Danny agreed and slipped out that she was beautiful as well. As things progressed, Misty shyly admitted that she'd had feelings for him for a while. Danny responded that he felt the same way, but never acted on it because he thought she didn't feel the same, and that Sam came to him first. As the sun disappeared from the horizon, the two shared a kiss. They started junior year by letting their relationship out in the open, keeping it secret prior to school. Sam voiced her feelings about it to Misty, revealing her negativity toward the two out of her own jealousy and disappointment. Regardless, Sam promised to keep to herself and was otherwise a little happy that they were happy together. From then on, Danny's and Misty's relationship was smooth sailing. In the spring of 11th grade, Misty had stumbled upon surprising information. She found out about her dead twin sister, a secret kept by her mother for her entire life. It stirred up a bunch of different emotions for her, and wrongfully assuming she was the reason why Mannie died. She resented Arella for keeping it a secret this long, and felt as if a piece of her was missing knowing that she is a surviving twin. Thinking about this constantly made her question her powers again, a thought that hadn't cropped up in a long time. She wondered if her ghost side had any link to her sister's death. She took a trip into the Ghost Zone, travelling to ClockWork's castle. ClockWork wasn't keen on giving out this information, but eventually conceded and showed her a glimpse into the past, the night at the NICU when Misty first gained her powers, and Mannie lost her life. Misty then proceeded to ask if he knew Mannie was somewhere in the Ghost Zone, and he responded that she was, but wasn't sure of her whereabouts. Misty spent the next few months using her free time to try and find out more, while Danny, Sam, and Tucker aided where they could. She eventually found Mannie, who was hesitant around her at first. As Misty took the time to explain the situation, Mannie eventually let her guard down. Misty had brought her back to Earth to meet Arella, and it was a tearful yet happy reunion. In 12th grade, Misty began to overcome her stage fright by recording covers of her favorite songs and posting them online. She slowly gained internet fame, and everything was going great for her. She applied to the Manhattan School of Music and was accepted soon after. She revealed her plans to Danny, who wasn't too happy about turning their relationship into long distance. Just after graduation, they had an explosive fight that ended with the two breaking up. Heartbroken and angry, Misty ended up moving back to New York just a week later. College The pain of the breakup appeared much too often than Misty would like to recall. She focused on her studies and partied a lot to push the negativity away, and soon forgot about him. She dated others on and off, and even had a drunken one night stand with one of her female classmates, which led to them dating casually for a while. During this time, Misty was unsure of her sexuality. By her second year she calmed down on the party lifestyle and worked more on her music channel. She did less covers and began writing and performing her own songs. She also joined a burlesque team for some side money. In her third year, her talent was discovered by a rapper named Jax Steele, who introduced her to his producer and took her under his wing. She was very excited although wanted to keep her schooling in check, and worked off and on with the record company and Jax until the following summer, when she released her first single. Her popularity grew a little, her name becoming well known in the city. She held off performances until later on in her fourth year. She worked on her first album through the year, finally releasing it and having a small east coast tour during spring break. During her last concert in Pennsylvania, she spotted some familiar faces in the crowd- none other than her old friends from high school. This pulled up a lot of mixed feelings for her: happiness, excitement, sadness, regret, and overall, confusion. Remembering that she and Danny left on a sour note, she was unsure whether to talk to them or not. She didn't know to forgive Danny or not. Unable to make up her mind, she'd finished up her performance and left in a hurry, making her way to local cafe to put herself at ease. Wouldn't luck have it that Sam and Tucker walked into that same cafe. Misty tried to keep her distance, but Sam immediately recognized her. It was an awkward reunion, with Misty shamefully explaining her side of the story, learning that Danny had initially lied to them and eventually told them the truth right before arriving. Sam then explained they heard about her getting big in music and they wanted to see her live. She then asked where Danny was, and they explained that he didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were, and let her know that they'd be leaving tomorrow night. Misty left them that night, deep in thought. The next day, she'd made up her mind. She'd attempt to make amends with Danny and let it go from there. She met him at the hotel they were staying at and asked to go for a walk. Danny was reluctant and standoffish, yet agreed. The two walked and talked, Danny apologizing for the way he acted and Misty apologized for leaving without another word. Flames once again rekindled between the two of them, but the day was late and Danny had to get to the airport. It was a hard goodbye, but they promised to all keep in touch with one another. Soon after, Misty herself had to leave for Manhattan. Not too long after classes started back up, she heard a knock on her apartment door and revealed Danny was on the other side. Surprise turned to joy as he explained how much he missed her and he didn't want to let her go again. He moved in that day. The day of Misty's college graduation, Danny proposed to her. Adult Life After college, Misty returned to Amity Park with Danny. Between songwriting and recording, the two planned out their wedding and got married a year later. Soon after, Misty found herself pregnant. They brought in their first born, Tomas, into the world at 23 years old. Juggling motherhood, fame, and integrating her spare time into the booming business of FentonWorks proved to be tough. She managed to keep her life in balance even if it were by mere threads at some moments. The battles eased up as Danny and his parents worked on ways to add extra security to the portal, even though it worked half the time. Her fame only grew with time. She was cranking out a new album every year and went on tour during the summer months. At the age of 28, she gave birth to twins, Jayden and Amanda. With managing three kids now, her singing career slowed down as she focused on being a full-time mom for a while. When the kids grew older and became more independent, she began to write and perform again, although not as much as before. With a lot of money stored in the bank at this point, Misty turned to a different perspective: wildlife preservation. She'd always had a fondness for wolves and, with the help of Sam, opened up a wolf sanctuary and began to hold benefit concerts. At the age of 32, a surprise pregnancy led her to give birth to her 4th and final child, Yasmin. She'd definitely had a crazy house now, with her and Danny having their hands full of kids who also inherited their powers. Interesting Facts *Misty’s favorite colors are red and black. *Despite being a city girl, Misty loves nature. She loves to take long walks in the woods when she needs alone time. *She loves dogs and always wanted one, although her mother is allergic to them. She instead opts to volunteer at shelters. *She's afraid of horses due to being kicked by one as a kid. *Her favorite flavors are cherry and cinnamon. *She and her twin sister, Mannie, have the same powers and it is often shown that they have a weak connection between one another. This bond allows both girls to have a short vision or dream of each other’s worlds through their eyes. Misty occasionally had dreams of the Ghost Zone, not knowing she was seeing it through her sister’s eyes. *Misty really hates her fire powers because the darkness toys with her emotions. However, she doesn’t know it was the same fire that kept her alive. *She always had weak eyesight, and uses glasses for reading. However, her vision worsens as she gets older. When she's 18, she has to wear glasses all the time. *Misty is taller than Danny for a while and loved to pick on him for it, until he outgrew her. *Misty can speak Spanish, and is known to speak a mashed up Spanglish when she’s angry. *She loves to play basketball, and becomes very competitive when playing it. *She loves all types of music, but hip-hop is her most favorite, especially Spanish hip-hop. She loves to dance to hip-hop and in general, because it keeps her in shape. It also provides as a stress reliever. Category:Female OCs